La Fessée !
by Mimosa31
Summary: Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke voulait de la nouveauté et bien il allait en avoir de la nouveauté. Il serait servit. Il lui ferait comprendre et ferait passer son envie du 'aller se faire foutre ailleurs'.


_**Hello buenas tardes !**_

_**Ca fait un moment que j'ai cet OS de terminé et de corrigé... depuis le mois de février donc fait vous-même le calcul... Oui cinq mois, c'est long !**_

_**Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas publié plus tôt, sérieusement j'en sais rien, peut être que certaines parties ne me satisfaisaient pas, mais bon voilà là je me lance et j'ose poster. **_

_**Alors je rassure toutes les personnes qui me suivent sur mes autres fics, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, je progresse lentement mais surement et le chapitre 4 de « la faute à Cupidon » arrive très bientôt tout comme le chapitre 6 « Les larmes des anges ».**_

_**Par contre je vais mettre « Les larmes des anges » en pause» pas que je n'ai pas d'inspiration mais certains chapitres déjà écrits ne me plaisent plus du tout, donc faut tout recommencer... désolé. **_

_**Et je vais aussi publier très prochainement une nouvelle Fic (à chapitre pas entièrement corrigé mais fini, donc l'attente entre les chapitres sera moins longue) sur le fandom Naruto. Ca sera un Mrpeg assez sombre intitulé « Famille » (tout un programme, lol).**_

_**Donc voilà je vous laisse avec ce petit OS, assez court lorsque l'on sait que j'écris parfois des chapitres pouvant être hyper longs. C'est un délire que j'ai écris en octobre durant un moment d'ennui total devant la télé. **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez à la fin en me laissant une petite review.**_

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto sensei...seule l'histoire et la vulgarité sont mienne...désolé^^

**Couple** : Naru/Sasu

**Genre** : A la base ce n'était qu'un shonen-ai je vous jure et allez savoir comment après relecture c'est devenue un Yaoi.. c'est ballot vraiment^^

**Rating** : M et moi qui pensais faire un truc hyper mignon et soft avec un petit K+, c'est raté une fois de plus... Zut alors , hihihi. Donc les âmes sensibles, pieuses, les mineurs et autres, il faut passer votre chemin c'est pour les pervers.^^

**Résumé** : Monsieur _Uchiha Sasuke_ voulait de la nouveauté et bien il allait en avoir de la nouveauté. Il serait servit. Il lui ferait comprendre et ferait passer son envie du ''_aller se faire foutre ailleurs_''.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA FESSEE !<strong>_

« Putain, Naruto, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Tout en râlant Sasuke tenta de repousser le corps de Naruto loin du sien. C'est qu'il n'était pas léger le blondinet, dit donc.

« Comment ça, _qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? »

Le blond se pencha et embrassa la nuque de son petit ami. Petit ami qui essayait encore de le repousser d'un coup de pied sur le ventre loin de son corps couvert de sueur.

« Ça là. C'est quoi ?, râla Sasuke en se débattant pour virer la sangsue qui lui servait d'amant. Sangsue qui se recollait constamment sur lui. Merde il fait chaud dobe, dégage.

_ Ben… un truc nouveau, bafouilla le blond.

_ Quoi ? Y a rien de nouveau là..., putain arrête de te coller à moi.

_ Si ça l'est Sas'ke... je me colle pas à toi d'abord.

_ Attends, te fous pas de ma gueule dobe, d'accord. Y a rien de nouveau là et je sais de quoi je parle. Merde t'es vraiment nul ma parole... hey vire ton corps loin de moi.

_ Ben je fais ce que je peux, se défendit Naruto. Puis c'est normal que je sois sur toi, non !

_ C'est ton maximum là ? Je rêve sérieux !

_ Heu… nan ?... Tu voulais plus ?

_ J'sais pas moi…. Merde, c'est toujours pareil avec toi... Bon cette fois tu éloignes ton corps dégoulinant de moi.

_ Ben désolé de ne pas être aussi inventif que toi, Sas'ke.

_ Tu peux l'être, _désolé_…. T'as fini là ? »

L'Uchiha tenta de se relever mais Naruto l'écrasait toujours de tout son poids. Ce corps moite de sueur l'énervait, il désirait respirer un peu. Il faisait chaud dans cette piaule et ce crétin qui n'avait même pas la clim. Il foutait quoi de son fric ce mec ? Se faire installer la climatisation ce n'était pas un luxe pourtant pour supporter ces longues nuits d'été.

« Heu…. Ou...ouais, pourquoi ? demanda le jeune blond qui caressait toujours amoureusement le dos son compagnon.

_ Ben écoute... j'aimerais aller me doucher et puis rentrer chez moi, donc tu vires de mon dos, blondinette.

_ Hey mais j'croyais que tu dormais ici… merci le romantisme avec toi, _brunette_.

_ C'est pas ma faute si t'es pas à la hauteur, Naruto.

_ Ouais mais si tu me laissais plus souvent être actif aussi, pesta l'Uzumaki.

_ Pour me faire doublement chier ! s'exclama l'Uchiha en remettant ses cheveux en place. Hors de question ! Tu peux rêver, blondie.

_ Ho, ça va, hein, noiraude !

_ ….

_ …. ?

_ ….

_ C'était vraiment si nul que ça ?, osa tout de même demander Naruto du bout des lèvres.

_ T'as pas idée et là je reste gentil pour ne pas te dégouter.

_ Faut juste que je pratique plus souvent, se défendit le blond qui ôtait son préservatif.

_ Ouais, ben ça sera sans moi. Trouves-toi un autre cobaye, boucles d'or car Sasuke Uchiha passe son tour.

_ Cobaye ?

_ Quoi tu ne connais pas ce mot aussi ?

_ Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, blanche Neige ?_**(*)**_

_ Trouve toi une autre victime, tu comprends là, Cendrillon.

_ Je croyais que l'on était un couple ?

_ Ouais, c'est le cas mais j'ai plus envie d'être un sujet d'expérience, docteur Frankenstein.

_ Mais t'es pas en train de me virer là, non mister Hyde ?

_ Non, je t'envoie prendre des cours, nuance. Parce que moi j'ai assez donné.

_ C'est méchant ce que tu dis !

_ Ben à qui la faute à ton avis ? J'ai fait pleurer la petite princesse ?

_ Et t'assumes en plus, Cruella ! Enfoiré !, hurla presque Naruto rouge de colère.

_ Ouais, j'suis méchant, donc va chialer ailleurs.

_ Tu me fais chier Sas'ke avec tes remarques de merde. Tu me gonfles sérieusement.

_ C'est réciproque... Je me suis fais chier comme pas permis ce soir, c'est sûr que ta performance de cette nuit ne restera pas dans les meilleurs moments du film X.

_ Vas-y, c'est bon, casse-toi Pocahontas va rejoindre ton John Smith. Tire-toi de chez moi.

_ Avec plaisir, Raiponce. Pas besoin de me le répéter deux fois. Je vais aller voir ailleurs si tu n'y es pas.

_ Tu te crois drole ducon, teme.

_ Je dis juste la vérité, Naruto.

_ Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Dégage connard, râla le blond.

_ Et dire que tu as eu un maitre pervers, se désola presque Sasuke, … une chose est sûre : il n'a pas déteint sur toi. Quel dommage ! »

Sasuke descendit du lit et rassembla ses vêtements éparpillés sur le parquet en bois sombre de la chambre de son petit ami. Naruto le fusillait du regard n'ayant pas apprécié la dernière remarque de son partenaire. Le blond s'avouait à demi mot ses capacités assez limitées point de vue sexe mais il n'appréciait vraiment pas que Sasuke puisse le comparer à Jiraya. Puis merde Jiraya n'était pas Rocco Siffredi non plus.

« Je n'avais que douze ans, je te signale, rétorqua Naruto pour la défensive.

_ C'est pas une raison, tu es resté trois ans avec lui. Tu aurais pu essayer d'apprendre un peu plus sur son coté dépravé.

_ Son coté dépravé, comme tu dis, consistait à mater les filles dans les bains publics, c'est tout.

_ Alors tu aurais dû lire au moins un de ses livres…

_ Je ne m'appelle pas Kakashi, ok ?

_ Au moins Iruka ne s'emmerde pas au lit avec lui.

_Comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ? demanda intrigué Naruto.

_ Pakkun m'a raconté une de leur…. _**(**)**_

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, je veux plus savoir comment tu sais.

_ …

_ Tu me saoules Sas'ke, tu le sais ça !

_ Hn.

_ Si t'es pas content trouves toi un autre mec, d'accord ? Va faire ta princesse Sarah ailleurs. Je fais ce que je peux pour te satisfaire. Alors désolé si je ne suis pas aussi vicieux et désinhibé sexuellement que toi. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance, non que dis-je, le malheur, d'avoir un exhibitionniste pour mentor. Moi mes entrainements ne consistaient pas à mater de films de boules durant des heures ni apprendre par cœur le Kama sutra, ok.

_ Peut-être, mais au moins quand c'est moi qui te prends, tu t'éclates vraiment.

_ Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, protesta Naruto.

_ Non, c'est toi qui me le dis quand tu me supplies de te prendre plus fort et que tu cries mon nom encore et encore avant de jouir. J'suis une bête, c'est comme ça.

_ Tssss, tu finis par avoir la grosse tête, Mickey.

_ C'est normal du moment que l'on est génial... heu pourquoi Mickey, Donald ?

_ Parce que ta tête va finir par exploser Daffy Duck, redescend sur terre.

_ Tu es jaloux, mais bon il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal.

_ Puis merde, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie….

_ Ah ouais ? Tu te prends pour une jeune fille en fleur ou quoi, blondine ? se moqua Sasuke.

_ Tu m'énerves Sasu. Les sentiments tu connais ? Le cul, le cul ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. L'amour, les caresses, la tendresse, ca existent aussi.

_ Hey ne joue pas les jeunes vierges, Clochette.

_ Le sexe n'est pas tout dans un couple tu sais, Wendy.

_ Tu ne fais pas tant ton effarouché quand je te baise.

_ Vas te faire foutre, enfoiré.

_ Ouais, mais ça ne sera pas par toi.

_ DEGAGE, hurla Naruto.

_ Je m'casse. Salut. »

Sasuke atteignit in extremis la porte de la chambre avant qu'un kunai lancé avec rage par son amant ne l'atteigne en pleine tête, suivi par plusieurs insultes bien senties mais le brun n'écoutait déjà plus. Hors de question que Naruto passe ses nerfs sur lui. Il n'était pas son souffre douleur après tout ! Qu'il se trouve un punching ball ailleurs mais qu'il ne compte pas sur lui. Déjà qu'il daignait donner de sa personne de temps en temps, voilà comment Naruto le remerciait.

Pourquoi Naruto se mettait-il donc en colère encore contre lui ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour recevoir sur sa tête les foudres du blond ? Il le conseillait et voilà comment on le traitait en retour ! Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche.

Donc il n'était nullement fautif si son compagnon était en colère, mais la faute à la vérité. Même si toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, il était de son devoir de faire part à Naruto de son manque plus qu'évident d'imagination, de pratique et de technique. Quoique paradoxalement, le fait que Naruto soit inexpérimenté le satisfaisait assez.

_Egoïsme oblige !_

Appréciant le côté d'exclusivité que le blond lui accordait comme cela.

Car c'était à et à lui _SEUL_ que Naruto appartenait. Toutes les premières fois de l'Uzumaki lui furent réservées.

Du premier baiser échangé à la virginité du blond. Tout ! Par contre l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu enseigner tous les rudiments du sexe à son petit ami ? Et ainsi faire de lui _sa_ _chose_. L'Uchiha étant très possessif et extrêmement jaloux _(mais ne le montrant jamais, c'était une question d'honneur tout de même)_, était plus qu'heureux de posséder ainsi son petit ami. C'était pour cela que Sasuke ne s'expliquait pas, avec tous les efforts qu'il fournissait au lit pour rompre la monotonie de l'acte sexuel, comment Naruto pouvait être si peu inventif. Naruto devait se ressaisir et se montrer plus imaginatif au lit.

Au début pour palier l'ignorance et l'inexpérience de Naruto, Sasuke fut souvent dans le rôle de l'actif, mais cela remontait à presque un an à présent. Bizarrement, il trouvait Naruto tellement plus imaginatif, tellement érotique quand il était passif et trois fois plus fougueux que les rares fois où c'était le blond qui le prenait. Comment un mec si bandant en soumis pouvait devenir aussi chiant en dominant ? Une anomalie de la nature encore. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke détestait plus que tout, c'était de s'emmerder durant les parties de jambes en l'air.

Barbant ! Oui, le sexe avec Naruto en actif était B-A-R-B-A-N-T ! Pas que L'Uchiha n'appréciait pas d'être en dessous et d'être pris par son petit ami. Bien au contraire, il aimait assez être pris, mais l'Uzumaki était un actif d'une nullité effroyable. Se cantonnant encore et toujours à une sorte de routine niveau caresse. Léchage des tétons, branlage du sexe et puis c'est tout. Osant rarement aller au-delà de ses tabous. Et la fellation il ne connaissait pas ? Une fois de plus le blond ne fut pas attentif durant son éducation. Alors que dire niveau positions, encore et toujours l'éternel missionnaire. Que n'avait-il donc pas compris lorsque Sasuke lui offrit pour son dernier anniversaire ''_Le kama sûtra illustré_'' ! Faire plus explicite... impossible !

C'était à peine croyable que Naruto eut tout de même le fameux _ermite_ _pervers_ comme sensei personnel. Ce jeune homme au lit était aussi déluré qu'une nonne. Non, une bonne sœur devait être cent fois plus vicieuse que Naruto. Faire l'amour avec le blond devenait d'un ennui mortel. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, Naruto devait se reprendre en main, au sens propre comme au figuré.

OOoooOOOooOO

Mais qu'il en avait ras le bol de ce Sasuke avec ses remarques sans intérêts. Ce bâtard passait son temps à se plaindre chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. C'était quoi son problème à ce type ? Sérieux c'était dingue ça !

Depuis quand on balance à son mec qui vient de se démené comme un fou pour vous faire atteindre le septième ciel des trucs pareils en pleine face.

Naruto ne s'était pas trouvé si mal pourtant cette fois-ci. Parfois son petit ami mériterait une bonne leçon, genre faire ceinture pendant un mois... ca lui ferait rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle ça, tient.

Déjà que ce n'était pas souvent qu'il menait la danse durant leurs ébats, alors si les rares fois qu'il pouvait vraiment le faire sien, le brun, cet emmerdeur de première, la ramenait sur ses performances, il ne risquait pas d'évoluer. Si ça continuait ainsi il finirait par avoir des complexes et devenir impuissant. Il en serait bien avancé le Sasuke après... non cet amputé des sentiments serait capable de vraiment aller voir ailleurs.

_Connard d'Uchiha de merde !_

Sans conteste, Sasuke semblait mille et une fois plus expérimenté et imaginatif que Naruto. Il était aussi plus doué au lit. Le brun était un véritable obsédé, presque autant que Kakashi et Jiraya. Et pourtant il fallait faire fort pour réussir à égaler ces deux là point de vue perversité, mais le brun semblait bien parti en tout cas. Leur héritier spirituel en quelque sorte. Rien qu'une bande de chiens en rut, oui.

La réputation de Sasuke en tant que tombeur n'était plus à faire, tout comme il était de notoriété publique qu'il était un très bon coup.

_Un bon coup__…mon œil, vraiment n'importe quoi !_

Le _Daily_ _Ninja_ l'avait classé meilleur performeur au lit devant Kakashi _(toujours classé quelque part celui-là)_ et Neji.

Classement totalement ridicule lorsque l'on y regardait de plus près. Comment le _Daily Ninja_ pouvait-il affirmer des faits qui ne pouvaient être vérifiés. Des ragots rien d'autres, comment accorder du crédit à un pareil classement ? Est-ce qu'un journalise avait-il testé personnellement Sasuke au lit pour prétendre que les performances sexuelles de Sasuke étaient incroyables ? Ridicule.

Puis que dire sur l'impartialité des journalistes ? Surtout lorsque l'on savait par qui fut fait le dit classement, l'objectivité des auteurs devenait contestable.

Ino et Sakura ! Les deux fans girls les plus hystériques de tout Konoha, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Sasuke, le suivant à la trace comme des singes bonobo en chaleur.

Et de toute façon, si à une époque Sasuke tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait, au sens propre comme au figuré, Naruto lui attendait le grand amour, avec un grand _A_. Donc était-ce sa faute à lui si _Son_ _Grand_ _Amour_ se prenait pour un acteur porno, hein ? Si son prince charmant se révélait plus vicieux que le marquis de Sade ? Si son _bel Apollon_ préférait qu'on le nomme le _Bel Etalon_ ? Il manquait sans doute entre eux un décodeur ou un traducteur, Naruto ne savait plus.

D'ailleurs le blond se disait parfois qu'il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que son cher et tendre _(qui fut tendre avec beaucoup de monde en fait)_ avait déjà tourné dans un petit porno amateur, avec sa soif inconsidérée de sexe. Ce n'était pas normal d'aimer autant la baise, ce garçon carburait au viagra ou quoi ?

Et honnêtement était-ce normal d'avoir autant d'expérience à à peine dix neuf ans ? Non, c'est vrai quoi ! D'ailleurs, à quelque âge cette espèce de vicieux fourbe avait eu sa première relation ? Très tôt sans doute, beaucoup trop tôt au goût du blond.

Et le coté innocent, pur, attentionné et doux du premier amour ? Le romantisme, la douceur dans tout ça, il en faisait quoi le Sasuke ? Bordel tout partait en couille de nos jours !

De toute façon ce n'est pas être fleur bleue que de ne pas avoir tant de connaissance sur la chose si on est amoureux ? Non ? Puis ce n'était pas vraiment très hygiénique que de pratiquer une fellation ou encore un anulingus... ouais c'était incroyablement bon au possible.

_« Et merde__ ! »_

Il l'emmerdait cet Uchiha. Il le gonflait. Et merde, merde, merde ! Il lui brisait les burnes cet enculé _(c'était bien le terme approprié pour une fois)_. Ouais, il n'avait qu'aller se faire foutre ailleurs s'il n'était pas satisfait. Il n'allait pas changer exprès pour satisfaire les désirs de sa seigneurie... comme cet homme l'exaspérait.

Il n'avait rien demandé lui, ni n'émit le souhait de prendre son amant. Heu… enfin si, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il voulait juste essayer pour savoir les sensations que cela faisait de pénétrer l'autre. Dieu c'était foutrement divin. Merveilleux ! Sasuke était si bon, si chaud, si serré. Juste à cette seule pensée Naruto voyait des énormes feux d'artifices, des étoiles devants ses yeux. En pénétrant Sasuke, il atteignait le paradis. Enivrant.

Puis Naruto ne se trouvait pas, aussi, nul que le prétendait son petit ami. Certes un peu moyen, dans la normal, quoi. Et une fois pour toute, Jirayai était juste pervers, un _Pervers_, rien de plus. Rien à voir avec l'autre Drag Quenn qui servit de maitre à son Uchiha. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant pour avoir survécu Orochimaru, Sasuke devait sans doute être fan de masochiste.

Contrairement à son petit ami, Naruto ne figurait pas dans le classement des mecs les plus hot de Konoha et n'était pas cité comme l'un des meilleurs coups du village de la feuille.

Mais bon, Monsieur _Uchiha Sasuke_ voulait de la nouveauté et bien il allait en avoir de la nouveauté. Il serait servit. Il lui ferait comprendre et ferait passer son envie du ''_aller se faire foutre ailleurs_''. Non mais, ca voulait dire quoi ça !

Depuis quand ils étaient un couple libéré ?

Il gouterait à la jalousie façon Naruto et il s'en souviendrait, foi d'Uzumaki.

Et après ça, il était certain qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais le coup du '_ouais j'ai pas pris mon pied quand tu me baises_' ou encore du '_va prendre des cours_'. Il ravalerait ses paroles ce petit enquiquineur de Sasuke.

OOoooOOOooOO

Il s'était enfin décidé, pas trop tôt. Apres plus de dix jours d'abstinence, se soulager avec sa main droite Sasuke n'y tenait plus, lassé. Un jour de plus et il commettait l'irréparable en mettant ses menace à exécution... aller voir ailleurs. Naruto a échappé au pire sans le savoir.

Bon dans son message le blond disait avoir une surprise et de venir chez lui le soir. Bon il était l'heure du rendez vous, Sasuke se trouvait dans l'appartement de l'Uzumaki mais pas de blond en vu. Toute l'habitation plongée dans le noir, à tâtons le brun cherchait l'interrupteur. Juste avant de pouvoir allumer, Sasuke sentit une présence. Avant même de pouvoir se retourner et faire face à l'intrus, il se retrouva le visage plaqué contre le mur. Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Naruto ! Son bras droit fut ramené derrière de se fit emprisonné le poignet par un morceau de tissu, très vite rejoint par le poignet gauche. Les deux mains de Sasuke étaient à présent maintenues ensemble dans le dos. Il faisait quoi là, le dobe ? Pourquoi l'enchainait-il ?

« Naruto ?

_ Chutt… Sasu.

_ Tu fais quoi là, idiot ?

_ Tu voulais de la nouveauté, non ?

_ …oui...

_ Alors j'innove. Apprécie juste.

_ Tu ne vas pas...

_ Chuttt, ça va gâcher la surprise si je te dis tout.

_ Une surprise ?

_ Oui ! Tu veux jouer, Sasu ?

_ Ça dépend...

_ Joue avec moi, Sas'ke.

_ D'ac... d'accord.

_ Tu vas adorer. Ferme juste les yeux et laisse toi faire. »

Alors Naruto suivit vraiment son conseil. Son petit ami semblait plus inventif que d'habitude, la nuit promettait d'être intéressante… surtout débridée. Sasuke sourit. Il aimait bien l'idée d'être attaché, ça lui plaisait bien. Être complètement soumis, de force pourquoi pas, l'excitait déjà. Sûrement que Naruto dut sans doute aller chercher conseil auprès de vrais connaisseurs.

_Kakashi et Jiraya. _

Un frisson de plaisir parcourut l'Uchiha.

Naruto allait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait de lui ce soir. Ce n'était pas pour dire, mais cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il attendait que Naruto se montre réellement dominateur et le soumette au moindre de ses désirs.

Etre molesté par son homme était son plus grand fantasme, mais jamais il n'eut le courage de le lui avouer. Déjà que Naruto le prenait pour un dépravé alors s'il lui avait confessé ce fantasme secret... s'il l'avait su sans doute Naruto serait parti en courant. Et au vu des performances limites du blond en actif, autant abandonner l'idée. Mais ce soir, Naruto semblait enfin avoir compris ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Tout en se laissant mettre un tissu noir sur les yeux, Sasuke se demandait quels objets l'Uzumaki utiliserait sur lui. Sans doute un énorme gode michet ? Ou encore des boules de geisha ? Un Plug ? Non, Naruto était un garçon doux et non pas pervers comme lui. Cela serait sans doute un truc mignon, du genre, le couvrir de Nutella et le lécher avec sa langue jusqu'aux endroits les plus intimes.

Humm ! Ouais, cette perspective lui plaisait bien. Mais si Naruto prévoyait de le couvrir de chocolat pourquoi avoir emprisonné ses mains ? Sûrement pour qu'il soit plus à sa merci. Oui, c'était cela. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Un truc à trois ? Non, Naruto n'oserait jamais. Même s'il fantasmait sur un trio avec son petit ami et un autre homme, ce n'était pas le truc du blond. Plus ils avançaient, plus son esprit partait dans des délires plus dingues les uns que les autres.

L'Uchiha se montrait docile. Très bien ! Au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de le forcer pour faire ce qu'il désirait ce soir. Aujourd'hui, Naruto allait vraiment faire passer l'envie à son petit ami d'aller voir ailleurs. Il allait avoir sa vengeance. Placé derrière le brun, Naruto le guidait jusque sur le canapé, dans le séjour. Tiens ! Ils n'allaient pas dans la chambre du blond ? Sasuke s'arrêta un instant. Hésitant ! Ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers le bon endroit, ou bien le blond souhait juste regarder la télé. Ca lui ressemblait plus ça... dire qu'il crut un instant que Naruto serait plus inventif, quel déception. Sasuke commença à bouger ses mains pour se libérer, mais Naruto l'en empêcha.

« Non non, Sasu. Interdit d'utiliser tes sharingans.

_ Alors donne-moi un indice.

_ Tu vas vite le savoir. Ne sois pas aussi impatient.

_ Hn.

_ Je peux juste te dire que c'est un truc que tu n'as jamais fait.

_ Très bien, je me laisse faire alors, mais tu as intérêt que ce soit une vraie nouveauté.

_ Bien sûr Sas'ke. Très bien. »

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur le visage de l'Uzumaki. Puisque Sasuke lui avait donné le feu vert, il n'allait pas se retenir. Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke voulait de la nouveauté ? Il serait servi ! Ah ça pour ne l'avoir jamais fait, il pouvait se rassurer.

Le brun resta debout tandis que Naruto se mettait à genoux et dézippait lentement la braguette de son pantalon. Ha oui, ça il ne le lui avait jamais fait, pensa Sasuke. Naruto le débarrassa très lentement de son vêtement, ensuite il fit glisser son boxer. Caressa d'une main appréciatrice les fesses fermes de l'Uchiha. Il fit glisser lentement le sous vêtement sur les cuisses de son petit ami. Petit ami qui gémit. Sans doute impatient d'arriver à la suite et de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Donc d'avoir Naruto en lui.

Une fois le boxer ôté, le blond caressa lentement son sexe, du bout de la langue titilla le gland, puis la passa sur toute la longueur faisait frémir Sasuke. Ho oui, Naruto ne le lui avait jamais fait ça. Il ne souhait qu'une chose là, que le blond le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche, mais rien d'autre ne vint. Quoi c'était tout ? Ce petit enfoiré le laisserait sur sa faim ? Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour râler mais un doigt de son homme sur ses lèvres lui firent garder le silence.

« Sois patient, Sasu... on va bien s'amuser tu vas voir. »

Naruto s'assit sur le canapé, attira son petit ami à lui avant de le faire allonger sur ses genoux. Mais qu'allaient-ils donc pouvoir faire dans cette position ? Pas du tout adéquate pour une bonne partie de plaisir ! Sasuke voulut bouger. Naruto lui caressa tendrement les fesses.

« Sasu-chan ? Tu ne veux plus jouer ?

– Hn.

– Tu ne veux pas voir ma surprise ?

– …

– Je savais. »

Naruto se pencha et déposa quelques baisers sur les fesses de l'Uchiha. Humm ! Sasuke appréciait déjà le début. Naruto n'avait jamais osé lui embrasser les fesses comme cela. Donc le blond avait vraiment demandé conseil ? C'était à peine croyable, mais pourtant bien vrai.

« Tu as des fesses magnifiques, Sasu... si fermes, si douces, si blanches... »

Plusieurs coups de langue bien chaude commèrent à mouiller son postérieur. Humm. Comme c'était bon tout de même. Pourquoi Naruto ne lui avait jamais encore fait cela ?

« ... mais tu as vraiment un caractère de cochon, chéri... »

La main du blond remplaça la langue et continua à caresser l'anatomie du brun. Sasuke fermait les yeux transporté peu à peu par le bien être qu'il ressentait.

« ... une langue bien pendue, une vraie langue de vipère, mais j'ai suivi ton conseil, bébé... je crois que tu te rappelleras très longtemps de cette soirée. »

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte une claque bien sentie atterrit sur ses fesses. Puis une autre et encore une autre, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus marquée.

Quoi ? Naruto lui infligeait une fessée ?

_Une fessée__ ? _

Il tenta de se débattre lorsque la bouche de Naruto s'approcha de son oreille et lui mordilla tendrement le lobe.

« Tu as promis de te laisser faire Sas'ke... tu as promis d'être gentil.. tu me laisses faire, bébé…»

En même temps qu'il murmurait à son oreille, Naruto lui infligea un autre claque retentissant plus fortement que les précédentes. Oui il avait promis de se laisser faire... mais pas de se faire punir...

« Tu mérites de recevoir une petite correction, Sasu pour te faire passer l'envie de me dire encore d'aller voir ailleurs. Non mais ! »

Et la main de l'Uzumaki s'abattait sur son derrière avec de plus en plus de force, ses fesses si blanches devenaient rouges. Sasuke se mordait les lèvres se sentant bizarre, une sensation étrange. Il finit par céder, ouvrit sa bouche et se mit à gémir. Ce n'était pas possible, il aimait ça ? Malgré lui. Non il ne pouvait pas apprécier ça. Il n'était pas masochiste, si ? Puis merde, c'était bon. Il adorait la surprise de Naruto. Le blond en attendant les halètements de son petit ami fut troublé. Il se faisait prendre à son propre jeu, tant pis. Alors Monsieur Sasuke aimait ca, se faire fesser. Très bien, il aimait se faire punir.

« Tu as été un vilain garçon Sasu, très vilain... »

Oh oui il avait été très vilain, très méchant, il méritait d'être punir encore plus fort. Mais il voulait aussi que Naruto l'embrasse, il tourna alors sa tête et le blond comprit en baissant son visage vers celui de son homme. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Le blond rompit leur baiser pour infliger encore quelques claques sur les fesses de son homme. Hm Sasuke marquait vite, l'Uzumaki sourit fier de lui. Entendre l'Uchiha gémir et le supplier excita son petit ami.

Sur les genoux de Naruto Sasuke haletait de plus en plus et son sexe devait douloureux. Le blond le fit se lever, et une fois le sexe de Sasuke face à lui, il le prit dans sa bouche. Alors qu'il glissait un doigt dans l'intimité de son petit ami, Naruto le suçait avec vigueur. Tout compte fait la fellation ce n'était pas si mauvais et plutôt excitant de voir Sasuke complètement soumis et perdu dans son plaisir. Le brun vint rapidement et éjacula dans la bouche de son petit ami. Le blond fut surprit du gout de son petit ami, un peu amer et pas trop salé pas mauvais.

Puis Naruto le mit à genoux le torse renversé sur le canapé et le pénétra sans préambule. Totalement soumis le brun ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa surprise. Kami que c'était bon lorsque Naruto faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui. Sasuke n'était plus que gémissement et plaisir, les coups de rein violents de son petit ami le rendaient fou. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus, et Naruto exauçait enfin son fantasme. Lorsque le blond jouit, Sasuke se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était la meilleure baise qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps.

Alors c'était cela que Sasuke attendait de lui, d'être totalement possédé, à sa merci. Tant mieux, à présent il allait exaucer ses désirs autant qu'il le voudrait. Puis il y avait tant à essayer, les sex toys, le sm soft et tant d'autre chose. Demain Naruto irait faire un tour à ce magasin dont lui avait parlé une fois Jiraya, il était certain que les chaussettes hautes et le col marin irait bien à Sasuke. Maintenant il ne pourrait plus se plaindre comme quoi il faisait toujours la même chose.

_**Fin !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*)J'ai eu un, non un gros pour ne pas dire un méga, délire sur les princesse des animés Walt Disney, me demandé pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Désolé, mais cela m'a fait mourir de rire de glisser quelques prénoms comme ça dans les dialogues.<strong>_

_**(**) Petit clin d'œil à moi-même, faut lire ma fiction « Iruka n'est pas gentil » pour comprendre !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de HeyBobby<strong>_

Faudrait un peu plus développer la fin.

Après l'idée est bien, ça fait un bon petit OS à lire pour se détendre.

J'aime bien la façon de parler des personnages, tout en finesse ^^.

Voilà, et encore désolé pour le retard.

Au début j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas reçu mon mail de confirmation à temps.

Et non, c'est encore ma messagerie qui déconne.

Va falloir que je trouve un moyen pour arranger ça.

J'ai le temps ce soir, je vais continuer à corriger tes autres fics.

Bonne soirée

Bisous

_**J'ai suivi ton conseil et changé la fin, car tu avais raison ca finissait trop abruptement, pas très logique. Donc voila la fin est plus développer et les pauvres lecteurs ne comprendront jamais ce qu'il y avait avant... hihihihi...**_

_**Sinon pas de soucis pour les mails je les reçois toujours en temps et en heure et parfois c'est moi qui oublie de te prévenir, donc te prends pas la tête. Bon tant pis je ne le posterais pas pour la Saint valentin, pas grave. **_

_**Merci pour ta correction.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? <strong>_

_**Une petite review M'sieur, M'dame, M'zelle, ca ne prend que quelques secondes et ca motive. **_

_**Voilà c'était vraiment un délire qui ne cessait de me trotter dans la tête et je devais l'écrire... désolé. Mais remarquez tout de même un truc important, je suis une fan absolue de Sasuke et le faire en uke... je n'y pense même pas et pourtant je l'ai fait ici... j'en reviens pas, ou sinon j'évolue, donc tant mieux. **_

_**Voilà bonne fin de weekend à tous. **_

_**Peace from Blagnac**_

_**Mimosa**_


End file.
